Pokemon Loonatics XY (REBOOT)
by YuGiOhPendulum
Summary: This is a reboot of my Pokemon Loonatics XY story
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

Episode 1: The Beginning

As Ash and his friends continue their Kalos Quest they stop by a Pokémon Center to sleep for the night.

"Okay guys was that enough Pokémon food?" Clemont asked all their Pokémon they all nodded.

"Okay I'm off to bed." Ash said as he headed to the bedroom with Pikachu then Bonnie got tired along with Dedenne so Clemont took her to the bed and Serena who was done brushing Braixen's tail put her back in her Pokéball and followed them into the bedroom.

3 hours have passed then Ash heard something from outside so he went outside "What is that?" He asked as he put on his clothes and went to look outside then Pikachu got up and went on Ash's shoulder they both went outside and when they got out there they saw something weird.

"What is that Pikachu?" He asked when he saw a blue portal then it began to suck him and Pikachu up he held on to the ground as tight as he can but Pikachu was falling into the vortex.

"PIKA PI!" Pikachu screamed.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled then he grabbed Pikachu's hand.

"Ash is everything…" Serena asked when she came out with Bonnie and Clemont then they both gasped and ran to Ash and tried to grab on.

"We got you Ash just hang on!" Clemont assured Ash but Bonnie slipped and they all fell into the portal and when they all got in the portal it closed.

Then we see our four heroes' unconscious in what appeared to be an alleyway.

"Ugggh…Whoa…What happened?" Ash asked as he got up and he went to go and check on Pikachu

"Pikachu you okay?" Ash asked and Pikachu woke up and was in good condition.

"That's a relief." Ash said and went to wake up the others.

"Ugh…Ash where are we?" Serena asked him but Ash just gave a shrug then Clemont, Bonnie and Dedenne got up and were worried.

"Clemont I don't think this is the Kalos Region." Bonnie said worried and Dedenne was also worried

"Don't worry Bonnie we'll find a way back…I hope" Clemont said praying he would be right then Ash went and looked out of the alleyway.

"Uh guys you might want to see this." Ash said and the other came to him and they saw a city with hovercars, monorails and lots of other futuristic things.

"Whoa what is this place?" Ash said while looking around Pikachu was just as curious.

"I don't know but I think this is definitely knowing this isn't the Kalos Region" Clemont said.

"Let's just look around and find some directions" Serena said the others took her advice and walked around the city then they saw a store they went in and asked the cashier.

"Hey excuse me but do you know…?" Serena asked but the cashier interrupted.

"HEY KIDS NO PETS ALLOWED!" He said pointing at Pikachu and Dedenne.

"These aren't just pets there are…" Ash was about to say but the cashier kept going on.

"I don't care what they are I want all of you out now!" They all got out.

"Man what a big meanie" Bonnie said with Dedenne agreeing with her.

Then all of a sudden they heard an explosion.

"What was that?" Serena asked then they all ran to the place where the explosion came from it came from a bank and they saw a man with blue skin go in there using some sort of superpower to make people lighter and heavier.

"Whoa what is that?" Serena asked but they all had no idea but Ash went into the bank with Pikachu following him.

"ASH!" They all yelled worried.

"I am Massive and if you excuse me I'll relieve you of your money" Massive said as he headed to the vault but he felt a bolt of lightning hit him and he turned around finding Ash.

"What do you think you're doing kid" Massive said as he looked back to the kid.

"I'm the kid who's gonna stop you." Ash said but Massive just laughed.

"Really I'd liked to see you try" He said as he used his powers to make both of the heavy then he lifted down the celling in order to crush them both but a beam of fire almost hit him it came from Braixen Serena and the others came to see if their friend was okay.

"ASH WE'RE SO GLAD YOUR OKAY!" Serena said running to ash but Massive threw a rock at them knocking out the group.

"It's bye-bye time brats." Massive said and attempted to crush all of them they all closed their eyes in fear but a pink blast of energy hit the rock destroying it.

"Oh great." Massive said as a bunny in a pink and black suit came out she also had blonde hair Ash and the rest looked amazed at the creature.

"A talking bunny, Incredible" Clemont says amazed.

"Leave these kids alone!" Lexi said to Massive.

"What you gonna do about it rabbit." Massive said in a taunting voice then soon he used his powers to grab a pillar than throw it at her but she used her Brain Blast ability to destroy it.

"Ah forget it I already got what I came for." Massive said as he grabbed all the money and left then Ash and his friend's gravity was back to normal.

"You kids okay?" Lexi said as he helps Ash up.

"Yeah but who are you?" Ash asked overlooking that she was a rabbit.

"I'm Lexi Bunny nice to meet you" Lexi said handing out a hand then Ash shook it.

"But who are you?" Lexi asked.

"I'm Ash Ketchum and this is my partner Pikachu." Ash introduced

"Pikachu." Pikachu said then Serena introduced herself.

"I'm Serena and this is Braixen." Serena as she also introduced her Pokémon."

"I'm Clemont and this is my little sister Bonnie and this is Dedenne." Clemont said.

"Nice to meet you." Bonnie said excited as Dedenne was also excited then she asked her what she asked other girls she met.

"Oh your perfect so will you take care of my brother." Bonnie asked then Lexi blinked in confusion the Clemont used his Aipom Arm to grab her."

"Bonnie I told you to stop this a million times." Clemont said to Bonnie embarrassed but Lexi chuckled a little bit.

"So Lexi is there anywhere that me and my friends can stay at." Ash asked Lexi then the pink bunny had an idea.

"Hey Ace do you mind if I bring some guest over." Lexi asked over on her com link.

"Sure Lex." Ace said.

"Hey Ash I know a place you can stay at." Lexi said.

"Great then let's go." Ash said as he ran then Lexi and the others followed but little did they know that Team Rocket were watching them.

"I didn't expect to see the twerps here." Jessie said.

"And they also have that Pikachu but who was that talking rabbit?" James asked

"Meowth let's just get Pikachu." Meowth said as Jessie and James nodded.

Meanwhile at the Loonatics HQ

"So Ash here is our place." Lexi said she showed them around.

"This place looks awesome." Then a yellow and black rabbit came.

"Hey Lex are these the guests you were talking about." Ace asked as Lexi nodded.

"I'm Ash and this is my friend Pikachu.' Ash said as he shook hands with the bunny.

"Nice to meet you too doc, the name's Ace Bunny." Ace said.

"I'm Serena and this is Clemont, Bonnie and Dedenne" Serena said introducing the rest.

"I's there anyone else here?" Clemont asked Ace then smiled.

"Yeah let's go meet them." Ace said then they all walked to the main room when they did they saw a duck looking through a magazine, a tasmanian devil watch TV while eating watermelons, a roadrunner playing air hockey all by himself and a coyote eating a pizza.

"Hey guys looks like Lexi brought guests this is Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and Dedenne." Ace said to them as they all waved nervously then the roadrunner came over and shook Ash's hand very fast and had to open his mouth.

"Hey-guys, I'm-Rev-Runner-it-is-so-nice-to-meet-you-even-though-I've-never seen-you-guys-around-before-but-meeting-new-people-is good-right?..." Rev continued to talk fast about other things leaving Ash and Pikachu with a very confused look on their face but the coyote came and grabbed his beak.

"Sorry about Rev he talks really fast." Tech explained.

"It's okay." Ash said

"By the way I'm Tech nice to meet you." Tech introduced as he shook Ash's hand and noticed Pikachu and Dedenne.

"What are those?" Tech asked as he pointed at Pikachu

"These are Pikachu and Dedenne these are our Pokemon." Ash said as Pikachu and Dedenne greeted Tech then he picked up Pikachu and put him on a table and looked at him.

"Fascinating I've never seen any creature like this before." Tech said then Duck came over unimpressed.

"Oh please Tech this is probably a new pet Acmetropolis is selling." Duck said then Ash came over.

"Acmetropolis? is that the name of this city?" Serena asked then all the Loonatics looked surprised.

"Wait you guys never heard of Acmetropolis then where are you kids from?" Lexi asked.

"The Kalos Region." Clemont said then the six animals had confused looks on their faces.

"Never heard of it." Duck said

"Oh and by the way my name is Danger Duck." Duck said as he was doing a pose the five members rolled their eyes.

"Well nice to meet you Duck." Ash said then they saw the tasmanian devil was still eating stuff.

"Who's that?" Bonnie asked.

"That's Slam he's the strength of the team and he will eat pretty much anything." Lexi said the tasmanian looked at Ash and his friends with sauce all over his face and waved at them they all waved back.

"Hey is there anyone else we should meet." Then Ace walked over to a giant TV screen and pressed a button the a blonde woman appeared on the screen.

"Is there a problem Ace?" Zadavia asked Ace but he shook his head.

"No we wanted to introduce you to these kids." Ace said.

"And who might these kids be?" Zadavia asked.

"I'm Ash and this is Pikachu." Ash said as Pikachu greeted himself.

"I'm Serena." Serena said.

"I'm Clemont and this is my little sister Bonnie and this is Dedenne." Clemont said as they all waved.

"Nice to meet you my name is Zadavia the founder of the Loonatics." said Zadavia.

"What do we do with these kids?" Tech asked.

"We will let them stay here in one of the empty bedrooms." Zadavia said.

"Sounds good we don't have a place to stay." Ash said

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2: Team Rocket Appears

Episode 2: Team Rocket Appears

After introductions the Loonatics led the Kalos Gang to their rooms. "Alright Doc these are your rooms feel free to make yourself at home" Ace said as they unpacked Tech saw something in Ash's hand that looked sort of like a tablet and some weird looking sphere things and he asked what where them.

"Oh this is a PokéDex and this is a Pokéball." Ash explained then he asked to look at one, Ash nodded and gave it to Tech and looked at them for a second and was really interested.

"Very interesting I've never seen anything like this before." Tech said then he accidently pressed a button on it and it released a creature that looked like a frog it was a Frogadier then looked around and began looked at Ash with a confused look.

"It's okay Frogadier these are my new friends the Loonatics." Ash explained then Frogadier greeted itself to them and they all waved and returned Frogadier to its Pokéball.

(NOTE: This story takes place before the events of XY&Z)

"Well why don't we just get ready." Ash said as his friends nodded then after a few minutes they were done getting their rooms ready and decided to head down to the main room but Clemont heard some noise down the hall.

"Huh what's that?" Clemont asked he went down the left hall and saw some sort of lab and saw the coyote genius working on a new invention then he noticed Clemont.

"Oh hey Clemont, how's it going?" Tech asked as Clemont looked at all of these inventions with a big interest.

"Whoa look at all of this stuff, did you make all of this?" Clemont asked with a smile on his face as the coyote nodded. "Yep I made every single one of these babies." Tech explained.

"Well I'm kind of the inventor too." Clemont said as he showed him his Aipom Arm Tech looked impressed at this. "I must say that this invention looks impressive, but let's go down to the main room?" Tech asked then Clemont nodded and they soon went to the main room as they see Ace was lying on the couch, Duck reading a catalog magazine, Slam eating while Bonnie and Dedenne were watching while laughing, Lexi and Serena were just talking to eachother and last Rev was playing air hockey with Ash.

"And-here-is-another-shoot-by-Rev-Runner-he-shoots…" He shoots the pug super-fast and Ash missed and fell on the ground. "…HE-SCORES!" Ash then got up.

"Wow Ash you lost 5 games in a row with Rev." Serena said as she and Lexi chuckled a bit while Ash laughed too.

"Well I just never know when to quit." Ash said as he said good game to Rev but the alarm went off.

"Whoa guys it looks like Zadavia wants to talk to us." Ace said then they all went to the conference room then a hologram of Zadavia appeared.

"What is it Zadavia?" Ace asked.

"I wanted to ask Ash and his friends where there from?" Zadavia said interested.

"Well we told you guys we're from the Kalos Region." Serena explained then Rev asked in a fast tone.

"Well-we-know-that-but-we-just-want-to-know-how-you-kids-got-here." Rev said then Ash explained what he remembered.

"Well we were gonna rest at a Pokémon Center but then I heard something from outside so me and Pikachu went to check it out and we saw this portal but me and Pikachu were getting sucked up then Serena, Clemont and Bonnie showed up then tried to help but we all got sucked in and ended up here in Acmetropolis." Ash finished explained then the Loonatics had surprised looks on their faces but after the weird stuff they've been through they believed them. 

"Whoa, so that's how you guys got here." Ace said then they nodded then Ace was wondering how that could've happened but Zadavia had a theory.

"Loonatics, I think Ash and his friends got here by from of the few interdimensional portals that opened up after the meteor opened up." Zadavia theorized.

"Oh-Yeah, just like-How-Those-Mutant-Vikings-got-here." Rev said then Ash and his friends looked confused.

"It's a long story." Tech said then Zadavia now had alarming news.

"Loonatics, I just received word that Massive is robbing banks all over Acmetropolis." Zadavia said as she pulled up an image of Massive robbing a bank.

"Hey it's Massive!" Ash yelled then all the Loonatics looked surprised that they know one of their enemies.

"Wait Ash, are you telling me you went up against him?" Tech asked.

"Yep sure did, I mean someone had to stop him." Ash said then all the Loonatics smiled for how brave he was for doing that.

"Whoa you got some guts for standing up to him." Lexi said impressed.

"Wow thanks Lexi." Ash said but Ace decided to get back to the task at hand.

"Anyway we have a thief to stop, Let's jet." Ace said as the Loonatics ran but Zadavia had something to say.

"Wait Loonatics, I want you to take Ash and his friends with you" Zadavia said but Duck said back to her.

"Sorry Boss Lady, but I don't think we should let these kids do superhero business." Duck said but Ace agreed.

"Sure Zadavia." Ace said then Ash said to Pikachu with confidence.

"Awesome, are you ready Pikachu" Ash asked Pikachu who agreed with excitement so he and his friends ran along to the jet and flew to one of the Acmetropolis Banks they all ran out of the jet and saw lots of people stuck to the ground so they all ran in.

"Now time to grab the goods and leave." Massive said then he heard the Loonatics.

"Alright doc drop the gold." Ace said then Massive smirked then noticed Ash.

"Wait a minute I know you! You're that brat who interfered the other day but not this time." Massive said and then proceeded to use his power to throw a rock at Ash but he was okay because Ace used his laser vision Massive got really mad and decided to lift the little kid up to the celling.

"Time for the little one to reach for the sky." Massive said while lifting bonnie up to the celling while laughing evilly then Clemont yelled.

"Leave my sister alone!" Then Massive made Clemont heavy and said to him a mocking tone.

"Sorry I don't think I will." He said then lowered the platform Bonnie was on but Slam formed tornado and stop the platform from crushing Bonnie then Serena and Ash had an idea.

"Serena, let's help them out." Ash said then Serena nodded then Serena got out Braixen's Pokéball.

"Pikachu let's do this." Ash said then Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and ready to fight.

"Braixen, we need your help!" Serena yelled then Braixen came out and Pikachu and Braixen glared at Massive then a cage came out of nowhere and captured Pikachu and Braixen.

"PIKACHU, BRAIXEN!" Ash and Serena yelled.

"Hey-who-ever-did-that-show-yourself!" Rev yelled then they appeared from the shadows it was Team Rocket and they we're about to say their usual motto.

"Prepare for trouble." Jessie said.

"And make it double." James said.

"To protect the world from devastation." Jessie said.

"unite all peoples within our nation." James said.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love." Jessie said.

"To extend our reach for the stars above!" James said.

"Jessie!" Jessie introduced.

"James!" James introduced

"Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light!" Jessie said.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James said.

Meowth that's right!" The talking Meowth said.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet said and when they finished the motto the everyone looked at them very confused.

"Hey Ash who are these clowns?" Ace asked then Ash turned to Ace.

"Those people are Team Rocket, they are always trying to take my Pikachu and other people's Pokémon." Ash explained but they annoyed that the rabbit for calling the clowns.

"Clowns!? We are the magnificent Team Rocket!" Meowth said then the Loonatics looked surprised at the talking Pokémon.

"Whoa a talking Pokémon, who is that!?" Tech yelled then Jessie in a taunting tone.

"Oh and this is coming from the talking animals?" That got the Loonatics mad.

"Well we gotta go." James said and they lifted into the sky then Ash Ketchum ran after them.

"Oh no you don't." Ash said and jumped and grabbed on to the cage they were trapped in Ace and the others saw and Ace had these thoughts in his head.

"Wow, that kid will do anything to save Pokémon." Ace thought with an impressed smile but he got back to defeating Massive, Clemont the held a Pokéball and he called out on Luxray.

"Luxray, come on out!" Clemont yelled and it came out Luxray.

"Luxray use Swift!" Clemont yelled and Luxray fired stars at Massive and it knocked him to the wall and fell on the ground then Tech put power neutralizing cuffs around him.

"Well time to head back to the slammer." Ace said then Massive glared then Serena remembered about Ash.

"Ash, I wonder if he's okay." Serena said worried then they all ran outside and saw Ash trying to break the rope of the cage.

"Just give up twerp, the rope is unbreakable." But the bunny decided to help and fired his heat vision and hit the balloon and I flew around then the cage fell off the balloon and broke in the air and Ash grabbed on to Braixen and Pikachu then Team Rocket was flying off in the air.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket said then there was a twinkle in the sky then they all gasped as Ash tried everything to make sure Pikachu and Braixen were safe

"Rev, save them!" Ace ordered Rev

"I'm-On-It-Ace!" He said and he flew into the sky and grabbed all three of them and they all landed on the ground safely.

"Are you okay guys?" Ash asked and they all said they were fine then Ash turned to Rev.

"Thanks Rev!" Ash said gratefully.

"Well-No-Problem-Ash." Rev said.

"Well we stopped the villains now let's head home." Ace said then after a few hours they were in the conference room with Zadavia.

"Well done, Massive is locked up and the money is safe then she turned to Ash."

"Hey Ash." Zadavia said then Ash looked at her.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"After the mission the Loonatics told me how brave you kids were and I just wanted to say, Good job to all of you." Zadavia said.

"Wow thanks." Ash said.

"Yeah but Ash, I just never thought that you would have that much courage in you." Ace said.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"How you were trying to save Pikachu and Braixen." Ace said.

"Yeah we could use some people like you on this team.: Slam said with the others agreeing then Zadavia had an idea.

"Ash would and your friends leave us alone for a while m and the Loonatics have something to discuss." Zadavia then all the Loonatics looked at her.

"Sure, come on guys" Ash said then the others walked out.

"What is it that you want to talk about Zadavia?" Tech asked.

"I was wondering how would you feel if Ash and his friends joined?" Zadavia asked then that shocked the Loonatics but Duck was not okay with.

"No offense boss lady, but this team is for superheroes not for little kids." Duck said and they all glared at him.

"Look Duck, you saw how he was out there." Ace said.

"Yeah he could be real useful." Tech said then Slam grunted something agreeing with them.

"Zadavia we would like that." Ace said then he walked down to Ash's friends room.

"Hey Ash there's something we want to ask you." Ace said then Ash and his friends followed him to the main room and they saw all the Loonatics and they sat on the couches.

"Okay what is it that you want to tell us?" Clemont asked.

"We wanted to ask you all if you all wanted be part of the team?" Ace asked surprising them but Ash got up excited

"Sure it would be fun! what do you say guys?" Ash said excited and asked the rest of his team.

"Sure!" Serena said.

"It would be quite the experience." Clemont said.

"And super exciting." Bonnie said.

"So welcome to the team guys." Ace said and he and Ash shook hands.

"But why do you want us to join?" Ash asked.

"Because the way you acted out there, and when you stood up to Massive we thought you kids would be perfect Loonatics material." Tech said then Lexi looked at Bonnie excited face and came to her smiling.

"And Bonnie, I promise we're gonna have so much fun together!" Lexi said bending down to bonnie and Dedenne.

"Whoa, this is gonna be so fun!" Bonnie yelled along with Dedenne agreeing with her.

"Whoa-must-say-that-it-is-so-good-having-you-guys-on-the-team-it-is-such-an-honor-having-to-work-with-new-members-don't-you-say…

Rev continued to talk and Serena came over to quiet him.

"Rev, your right we're gonna have a blast together. Serena said with Rev nodding in agreement then they heard Slam stomach growling.

"Huh, I guess a day off fighting crime has made us hungry." Ace said.

"Let's order some Pizza!" Lexi said but Clemont had something to say.

"Hey how about I make us something instead." Clemont suggested and all the Loonatics looked at eachother and smiled.

"Sure, why not.' Ace said then after a few hours the food was done and they were at the table about to eat it.

"Okay guys here is dinner." Clemont said and Ace and Lexi tried it and it looked like they liked.

"Whoa, this is some good stuff doc." Ace said with Lexi nodding in agreement.

"Whoa-Clemont-this-some-good-cooking-and-I-think-we-should-have-some-food-from-you-more-often-because-it-is-so-good-yo-Know-What-I'm-sayin..." Rev continued but then Tech grabbed his beak.

"You did a good job with food." Tech said.

"Whoa, Thank Tech I…" Clemont said but was interrupted when Slam and Ash were just scarfing down food."

"Wow, if those two entered an eating contest I wonder who would win?" Serena asked while chuckling.

"Probably Slam." Lexi said making both of them laugh.

Then after they ate, Ace and Lexi measured Ash and his friends to get their sizes for their suits.

"Wow I can't believe we're gonna get our own suits!" Ash said excited.

"Well you can't be a Loonatic without the right gear." Ace said then they were done measuring and were gonna get the suits ready.

"Okay-guys-were-done-measuring-so-just-wait-out-here-and-well-work-on-the-suits." Rev said.

"And in the meantime why don't relax and we'll tell you when we're done." Tech said then Ash and his friends nodded and sat on the couches and Ash decided to ask Ace something he was wondering since they met.

"So Ace...?" Ash asked then Ace looked at him.

"…How did you guys get your powers?" Ash asked them.

"We got them after a meteor hit Acmetropolis." Ace said then Ash and his friends looked surprised and were about ask more but Ace decided to say something.

"It's a long story, We'll tell more about it later." Ace said then Tech and Rev came out with their new outfits.

"We're done." Tech said then Ash's friends came to look at them,

"AWESOME!" Ash yelled excitedly.

"This looks really pretty." Serena said holding her magenta outfit.

"The design looks impressive." Clemont said.

"I LOVE IT!" Bonnie said with Dedenne agreeing with her then all the Loonatics smiled at them and Ace came up to Ash.

"Welcome to the team." Ace said then Ash and Ace shook hands.

"Well it's getting late, let's get a good night's rest." Clemont said and took Bonnie to bed.

"Well see you tomorrow." Serena said and walked to bed and Ash soon followed her and after a few minutes they were all in their beds.

"This is awesome guys, we're part of superhero team!" Ash said excited.

"Yeah but Ash, how did Team Rocket get here?" Serena asked but Ash decided to get to sleep.

"We'll worry about that tomorrow, good night guys." Ash said then they all went to sleep.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to Know You

It was a beautiful morning in Acmetropolis and after a long good night rest Ash got up and decided to go look at his suit.

"Wow, these look really cool!" Ash said

Serena and the rest got up and saw Ash looking at his suit and came up to Ash.

"I see you like your suit, Ash." Clemont said the Ash nodded, then Ace came to their rooms.

"So doc, you gonna try out the suits?" Ace asked as Ash nodded.

"Yeah I can't wait to wear it!" Ash said excited and Ace smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Well let me know when you're done, the dressing room is there." Ace said and left Ash's room and waited out of the room and after a few minutes Ash and his friends were out wearing their new Loonatic uniforms.

"So tell me, what do you think of your digs?" Ace asked and Ash responded with a positive tone:

"Ace, this costume is awesome." Ash said and asked Pikachu about his opinion.

"What do you think Pikachu?" Ash asked and Pikachu agreed.

"I must say that the colors match us well." Serena said looking at the magenta colored suit she's wearing.

"Thanks doc, now let's go get some breakfast." Ace said and they went to the kitchen and saw their new animal friends eating pancakes, cereal, waffles and many other breakfast foods.

"Oh hey Ash, care to join us?" Lexi asked and Ash nodded and sat down and the others joined them but Ash had an idea he got out his Pokéballs.

"Hey guys, I think it's time the Loonatics meet our Pokémon." Ash said then Serena and Clemont nodded and got out their Pokéballs.

"Alright everyone, come on out!" Ash said and threw his Pokéballs into the air and so did Clemont and Serena revealed all their Pokémon to them and the Loonatics looked amazed.

"Hey guys, we would like you too me our newest friends." Ash said and all their Pokémon greeted them and the Loonatics waved back to them.

"Nice to meet all of you." Lexi said.

"Hey, breakfast anyone." Ash asked the Pokémon and they all greeted and they got out some bowls and poured some Pokémon food and they started to eat.

"Wow they really seem to like that stuff." Ace said.

"Yeah it's called Pokémon food." Ash said then Serena wanted to ask Ace something.

"Hey, Ace?" Serena asked and Ace turned to her.

"What is it, Serena?" Ace asked.

"We wanted to ask about that whole meteor thing." Serena said.

"Yeah, what were your lives like before you got your powers?" Clemont asked. The Loonatics looked at eachother and thought about telling them and after a few moments they looked back at them.

"Okay, we'll tell you, but get comfortable, it's gonna be a long story." Ace said. The Loonatics told them their past before they became the Loonatics, So Ace told his story first.

"You see before I became the leader of the Loonatics, I was a stunt bunny, most of the actors would do most of filming and I was trying to tell the directors some ideas but he didn't listen to them." Ace explained.

"Sounds like that guy was a jerk." Ash said with his friends nodding.

"Tell me about." Ace scoffed

"So the meteor hit while you were filming?" Clemont asked

"That's the full story, doc." Ace said.

"So Lexi, how about you tell yours next." Serena requested.

"Okay I'll tell mine, my story begins when I was trying out for the cheerleading squad for Acmetropolis." Lexi said.

"How did it go?" Bonnie asked.

"The head cheerleader didn't except me." Lexi said.

"What, why?" Clemont asked.

"It's because that she was jealous that I was better than her." Lexi said with a sad look on her face.

"That's not right." Bonnie said with Dedenne agreeing with her.

"Yeah Bonnie, I'm sure Lexi would've been a great cheerleader." Serena said with Ash and Clemont nodding and Lexi smiled.

"Thanks, guys." Lexi said.

"So Duck, what's your story?" Ash asked the mallard

"Well, I'm glad you asked Ash." Duck said.

"So what your life like?" Clemont asked.

"Well I was a very handsome lifeguard." Duck lied hoping they would believe him.

"The truth, Duck." Ace said glaring.

"Okay fine, I was a pool boy, but it was a waste of my talent." Duck said.

"Oh, so then what happened?" Bonnie asked.

"While I was cleaning the pool the meteor hit giving me my awesome powers." Duck said.

"Hey Tech, how about your story." Clemont asked.

"Well I was a student at Acmetropolis Institute, I built some inventions there but the scientists were appreciative." Tech said.

"Then what happened?" Serena asked.

"There was a little accident with one of my inventions, and the professor told me that he thought it was a mad genius but after that he called me mad, And I just wish someone could have seen me for who I truly was." Tech said and he felt ashamed for his genius

"Don't Zadavia and the team do?" Clemont asked.

"They do, but this was before the meteor hit." Tech said.

"Who wants to talk about their past next?" Ash asked.

"I'll-go-next." Rev said.

"Okay then how was your life before you became a Loonatic, Rev?" Serena asked

"Well-I-was-a-delivery-boy-for-a-sandwich-shop-I-had-usally-5-minutes-to-get-to-the-place-with-the-30-minutes-or-less-deal-with-my-boss-but-I-was-always-late-even-with-rocket-blades-and-the-customer-got-their-meal-free-and-I-always-didn't-get-paid." Rev said.

"Whoa, sounds like you had it rough." Ash said.

"Yeah, I did." Rev said.

"What about Slam's past?" Serena asked.

"Slam was a professional wrestler." Ace said and Slam muttered something agreeing.

"He got his powers during a wrestling match." Lexi said.

"Whoa those were some stories." Clemont said.

"You've all come a long way since then, huh?" Ash asked.

"You got that right, Ash." Ace said.

"Hey Ash?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah, Lexi?" Ash said.

"Since we told you about our past, how about you tell us yours." Lexi said.

"Yeah-it-would-be-really-interesting-hearing-about-your-past-adventures-in-your-world-and-all-of-the-enemies-and-the-challenges-that-you-faced. Rev said.

"Okay I'll tell you all about my experience as a Pokémon Trainer…" Ash said and he told everyone about his journeys.

"So how did it all begin, with you and Pikachu how did you two meet?" Ace asked.

"Well it was years ago in Pallet Town, I had to get my first Pokémon but I overslept and Pikachu was the only one left." Ash explained.

"Wow, I guess fate brought you two together." Lexi said.

"Yeah but me and Pikachu didn't exactly get along when we first traveled." Ash explained.

"But-how-did-you-and-Pikachu-become-very-good-friends?" Rev asked.

"Well it was when this flock of Spearow attacked us, I thought I was finished but Pikachu saved the day, I'll never forget that moment I knew from that day I would be their Pikachu and it felt the same about me." Ash said and that made the Loonatics smile.

"Whoa, sounds like you two have a very strong friendship." Lexi said smiling.

"Yeah, we've been best friends since that day." Ash said as Pikachu greeted.

Ash then started to describe his adventures with the friends he made, Pokémon he caught, The Pokémon Leagues he battled in. Enemies he faced and the Legendary Pokémon he met. Then he finished telling everyone of his journeys, everyone looked at him with surprised looks on their faces.

"Whoa, you sure have been through a lot." Ace said.

"Yeah, for a kid." Duck said and the Loonatics glared at him and he got a smack to the head from the pink member.

"Ow, what did I say." Duck said rubbing his head.

"That was some story." Lexi said.

"Yeah, those were some good times." Ash said with Pikachu agreeing and all the Pokémon were done with their food.

"So was that good food?" Clemont asked them and they all greeted him.

"I wonder how powerful those Pokémon are?" Tech wondered curious of their strength.

"Well let's find out, Tech." Ace said having an idea as he turned to Ash.

"Hey Ash, would you mind demonstrating your Pokémon's strength to us?" Ace asked Ash.

"Sure, Ace." Ash replied.

"Well let's go to the simulation training room." Ace said as everyone finished their food they all went down to the training room.

"Okay Ash, you ready?" Lexi asked.

"You bet I am." Ash said excited and went in the room.

"Alright guys let's do this!" Ash said and threw all his Pokéballs in the air and releasing them.

"Ready when you are, Ash." Tech said.

"I'm ready." Ash said as Tech started the simulation and he was in a simulated version of Acmetropolis a bunch of holographic ninjas appeared.

"Ready guys?" Ash asked them and they all greeted and started to attack.

"I wonder how good he really is?" Ace wondered as ninjas came dashing at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" Ash yelled then Pikachu jump in the air and his tail started to form a ball of electricity and he fired it the ninjas which hit them, then Frogadier and Hawlucha surrounded.

"Hawlucha use High Jump Kick, Frogadier use Water Pulse!" Hawlucha then jump and kicked a ninja and Frogadier then shoot a ball of water at some ninjas, And Pikachu, Hawlucha and Frogadier now were formed in a group.

"Nice work guys." Ash said and they all greeted him.

"Alright Doc, were gonna make things harder." Ace said

"Okay then, give me your best shot." Ash said determined and Tech turned a gauge making it harder more ninjas came coming.

"Guys, let's show them what we can do!" Ash said as Pikachu, Frogadier and Hawlucha nodded and they both came tackling them.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled and Pikachu jumped up and shot a big thunderbolt at them surprising the Loonatics.

"Whoa, such big power from such a small creature." Tech said impressed.

"Well you know what they say Tech, big things come in small packages." Ace said as a bunch of ninja swarm over Frogadier."

"Frogadier, Double Team!" Ash yelled and Frogadier multiplied, surprising everyone.

"What is that?" Lexi asked.

"That's Double Team, Lexi." Clemont explained.

"Double…What now?" Ace asked confused.

"It's a move Pokémon can use to multiply themselves to confuse their opponent." Clemont said.

"What an interesting move." Tech said interested.

"Hawlucha use X-Scissor!" Ash said and Hawlucha used it one his opponents and then all the ninjas were defeated.

"Well done guys." Ash said then the simulation was over and the Loonatics came in clapping at his victory.

"Nice job, kid." Ace said putting a hand on Ash's shoulder

"Thanks, Ace." Ash said falling to the ground while sweating and painting from exhaustion while his hat fell off.

"Don't-Worry-Ash-I'll-be-right-back." Rev said and zipped off and when he came back he had a cup of water.

"Here-drink-this." Rev said giving the cup to Ash and he smiled and drank it.

"Thanks for the water." Ash said as Rev helped Ash up to his feet.

"Wow, you got some skill." Lexi said smiling while messing up Ash's hair.

"Thanks." Ash said

"Hey, here's your hat." Tech said picking up his hat and giving it to Ash.

"Thanks, Tech." Ash said after he fixed up his hair and put back on his hat.

"I hate to admit it but, you were kinda good out there." Duck said with a small smile.

"Thanks, Duck." Ash said and turned to Frogadier and Hawlucha.

"Now Frogadier, Hawlucha return." Ash said and they return in their Pokéballs.

"Well, now we know the Pokémon's strength now." Lexi said.

"I'm gonna go to the lab." Tech said.

"Can I come and help?" Clemont asked

"Sure Clemont, come on." Tech said as he nodded and they both left.

"Yeah come on let's go." Ace said and they all left the training room.

After the hours passed Lexi was reading a book but her super hearing picked up something.

"What is that?" She wondered and she went down to the training room and saw Serena with her Braixen, Pancham and Eevee so she decided to stay and watch.

"Okay, let's try this again." She and her Pokémon try practicing their performing, Braixen made some fire spirals while Pancham was spinning through them and Pancham landed on the ground safely while after a few minutes they were done practicing.

"Nice work, everyone." Serena said and then she heard clapping and noticed that she had an audience, it was Lexi who was watching their practicing.

"Oh…Hi Lexi." Serena said surprised to see her.

"Serena, that was amazing." Lexi said walking to her.

"Thanks, Lexi I was just practicing performing." Serena said.

"Just what was that?" Lexi asked.

"Pokémon Performing, it's a contest where people present their Pokémon to put on good shows, so we to practice and try our best."

"Wow, that's incredible." Lexi said with a smile.

"Yeah, and we we're just trying to perfect our skills." Serena told her.

"Mind if I watch you?" Lexi asked interested in Pokémon Performing

"Sure Lexi." Serena said and she continued to practice and Lexi watched, meanwhile Clemont and Tech were in the lab while Bonnie watched them.

"Hey Clemont, can I see one of your inventions?" Tech asked curious of Clemont's work.

"Sure, since the future is now thanks to science." Clemont said as he straightened his glasses and showed his invention.

"I present to you, the Robo-Assistor!" Clemont said.

"Very impressive." Tech said patting Clemont on the back

"The name could use a little work." Bonnie said with Dedenne agreeing with her.

"This robot can assist someone with any problem, observe." Clemont said as he turned it on and it waited what it wanted help for.

"Go on Tech." Clemont said.

"Could you help me clean up the lab?" Tech asked the robot.

The Robot started cleaning the lab, straightening the inventions and dusting the weapons.

"What do you think, Tech?" Clemont asked.

"So far it's very impressive." Tech said but then the machine was going haywire.

"Clemont, what's going on?" Bonnie asked.

"The Machine is going out of control." Clemont said.

"Oh dear." Tech said as the machine exploded Clemont and Bonnie's hair was all poufy but they were fine but Tech was nowhere to be seen.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Bonnie said as Dedenne said he was alright.

"Phew, that's a relief." Clemont said.

"Clemont, look!" Bonnie yelled and they saw Tech was burnt after the explosion.

"Tech, Are you okay?" Clemont asked worried as he and his little sister ran to him.

"Hold that thought." Tech said as he turned into a pile of ash.

"TECH, OH NO!" Bonnie yelled.

"Tech I'm sorry, this is my fault." Clemont said sad.

"Don't worry Clemont, I'm fine." Tech said as Tech used his regeneration powers to heal himself surprising both Clemont and Bonnie with this power.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Clemont asked in a surprised tone.

"It's one of my superpowers, Molecular Regeneration when I turn into a pile of ash I can heal myself." Tech explained.

"Whoa, that's so amazing." Bonnie said.

"Hey Tech, can you tell me about your time in the Acmetropolis University?" Clemont asked curious about his past.

"Okay Clemont, as you already know the professors weren't appreciative of my work." Tech said.

"So why was that?" Bonnie asked

"Because most of my inventions I built kept exploding." Tech explained.

"Hm, sounds like my brother's inventions." Bonnie said making Clemont embarrassed.

"Yeah, it sure does." Clemont said with a sweat drop.

"Wait, your inventions explode?" Tech asked.

"Yeah, most the time." Clemont said embarrassed since he looked up to the coyote's genius.

"Well. I thought that machine you came up with is brilliant." Tech said making Clemont surprised.

"You really mean that?" Clemont asked as the coyote nodded.

"Yeah, and I could use some help in the lab." Tech said.

"Wait, are you saying I can help you?" Clemont asked surprised.

"I did say your works are brilliant, didn't I?" Tech asked with a smirk on his face.

"It would be an honor having to with someone like you, Tech." Clemont said and they went to work.

Meanwhile Ash decided to head to the main room and saw Ace meditating.

"Hey, Ace." Ash said then Ace noticed him.

"What's up, doc?" Ace asked.

"I just wanted to say thanks for helping me save Pikachu and Braixen." Ash said.

"No problem, Ash." Ace said with a smirk, then Ash decided to ask if he could join him.

"Hey Ace, can I join you?" Ash asked.

"Sure Ash." Ace said then Ash started to meditate, then after a few minutes Lexi and Serena came in.

"Hey guys." Serena said.

"Hey, Serena." Ash said as he and Ace stopped meditating.

"I see your meditating with Ash, Ace." Lexi said with a smirk.

"Yeah Lex, he's starting to get good at it." Ace said but he saw he just fell asleep same with Pikachu, this mad Ace surprised but Serena and Lexi chuckled.

"Hey, Ash." Ace said tapping his shoulder.

"Huh…sorry guess I must've went to sleep." Ash said as Pikachu also woke up and felt embarrassed and they all laughed.

"Don't worry about it, doc." Ace said they all decided to sit on the couch and Pikachu jumped up on it and Lexi noticed him and decided to pet him and Pikachu let her do it.

"Aw, you're so cute." Lexi said and she accidently petted his tail but he liked it.

"Don't worry Lexi, he likes having his tail petted." Ash said.

"Let me try." Ace said and petted Pikachu's tail and he liked it too.

"I can see why Pikachu is a good friend to have around." Ace said.

"Yeah he's a real friend, right Pikachu?" Ash said as Pikachu greeted.

"He's-the-Amazing-Rev-Runner-but-he-he's-stopped-by-Rev-Runner-and-he-shoots-but-cut-off-by-Rev-Runner-he-shoots-and…" Rev said announcing his game and shoot the puck winning.

"HE-SCORES-AND-THE-CROWD-GOES-WILD!" Rev said but did not expect Ash to cheer.

"Yeah Rev, you're the man!" Ash cheered that made Rev blush while the others chuckled.

"Also thanks for helping me save Pikachu and Braixen from Team Rocket." Ash said.

"No-Problem-Ash." Rev said.

"I wonder how Team Rocket got here though." Ash said.

"Maybe-the-same-way-you-guys-got-here, through-the-interdimensional-portals." Rev theorized.

"That could be a possibility." Serena said.

"Well let's go get some food." Ace said.

"Sure, I'm getting kinda hungry. Ash said and they all went to go get some food.

To Be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the Super Villians

Meanwhile far away we see Team Rocket stuck in a tree far away for Acmetropolis.

"We failed again!" Jessie yelled in anger.

"The twerps and those animals are going to pay!" James yelled.

"Yeah, but how are we gonna get our revenge?" Meowth wondered then James noticed something.

"Hey, guys look." James pointed they saw what appeared to be a prison.

"I have an idea." Jessie said with a smirk but then Wobbuffet appeared out it's Pokéball.

"Wobbuffet!" it said then the branch broke causing them to fall from the tree then they walked to the prison and tried to sneak in.

"Alright, we just need to find a way in." James said

But they saw an electric gate around it.

"Oh great, how are we supposed to get in now." Jessie glared.

"Shut it, someone's coming." Meowth said and they hid as some guards came walking by.

Jessie, James and Meowth them grabbed them and took their clothes as disguises.

"James, get the key card." Jessie said to him.

"Got, it." James said scanning the guard's key card it was accepted and let them in the prison.

"Alright let's see if we can find someone here to help get revenge." Meowth said.

"Let's look around and we might be able to find someone." James said as Jessie and Meowth nodded and they walked around to find someone to help them they later found a room and it was holding their much dangerous criminals.

"This is where the most dangerous prisoners are kept." James said.

"Perfect." Jessie and she opened the door and in the room, was the Loonatics' most powerful enemies in prison containers that are neutralizing their powers there was Massive, Sypher, Weathervane and Mastermind.

"Came to mock us?" Sypher asked glaring.

"No it's not that." Jessie said.

"What do you want?" Mastermind asked them glaring.

"Your freedom." James answered as he, Jessie and Meowth took off their disguises and then Massive recognized them.

"Wait a minute, I know you three." Massive said.

"You do?" Weathervane asked.

"They were there when I was robbing a bank." Massive said.

"You're willing to free us, but why?" Mastermind asked.

"Because I think we both have a common enemy." Meowth said and everyone was shocked but Mastermind was interested too.

"A talking cat!?" Weathervane said surprised.

"Very fascinating." Mastermind said looking at Meowth very interesting.

"Anyway we have a common enemy, the Loonatics." James said.

"So we thought if we release all of you we could defeat them together and our enemy." Jessie said.

"And who would that be?" Sypher asked.

"These kids." James said showing them a picture but Massive glared at the image.

"I know those brats, they interfered with my robbery with the Loonatics." Massive said.

"So their friends with the Loonatics huh?" Sypher said.

"That's correct they foiled our plan so if we team up we can defeat them once in for all what do you say?" Meowth asked and then the four villains talked eachother and came to their decision.

"We've decided to help, only because we want revenge on the Loonatics." Mastermind said.

"Okay and in return we'll help you out, go Inkay!" James sad as he called out on Inkay.

"Go Gourgeist!" Jessie said and she released her Pokémon and everyone was amazed especially Mastermind.

"Fascinating creatures." Mastermind said as she was very interested in these creatures.

"Inkay, Psybeam!" James ordered as Inkay launched his attack on the containers.

"And Gourgeist, Shadow Ball." Jessie ordered and Gourgeist fired a ball of darkness and their attacks broke the prison containers freeing the villains then suddenly an alarm went off.

"Oh great." Meowth said annoyed.

"We gotta go!" Jessie said and they all ran to escape and then they saw the exit but they were soon cornered by guards.

"Stay where you are!" A Guard yelled.

"Inkay, Psybeam." James said and Inkay fired his Psybeam knocking out all the guards and they all ran out of the prison and successfully escaped.

"Okay tell us, who are you three?" Weathervane asked them.

"We are Team Rocket: I'm Jessie these are James and Meowth." Jessie introduced.

"Now who are all of you?" James asked.

"I'm Mastermind and these are Weathervane, Massive and Sypher." Mastermind said.

"Now shall we get revenge?" Jessie asked smirking.

"Let's go." Sypher said smirking.

Meanwhile at the Loonatics H.Q. we see Ash training with Pikachu in the training simulation.

"Alright, Pikachu Electroball!" Ash said and Pikachu launched his move and the simulation was over.

"Nice job, Ash." Ace said coming to him.

"Thanks Ace, these simulations are very challenging for us." Ash said as Ace chuckled.

"No prob." Ace said smirking and they walked down to the main room

Meanwhile Tech and Clemont were in the lab working on Tech's invention.

"Hey Clemont can you pass me that wrench?" Tech asked.

"Sure." Clemont said and he walked to desk of tools and grabbed the wrench and gave it to the coyote.

"So Tech, what's the invention your building?" Clemont asked him.

"It's just a little ray gun I've been working on." Tech said.

Then they heard Zadavia's alarm.

"Sounds like Zadavia needs us." Clemont said.

"Let's go." Tech said and they went to the main room and saw everyone else with Zadavia.

"Hey guys." Lexi said to them.

"Okay, what's wrong Zadavia?" Clemont asked.

"Glad you asked Clemont, our most powerful villains have escaped." Zadavia told them.

"What, how?" Ace asked.

"I'll pull up some security images of the escape." Zadavia said as she pulled up some images of the escape and when he saw them, Ash was in for a surprise.

"Guys look, it's Team Rocket!" Ash said pointing at the screen.

"They must have helped them escape." Serena said glaring at the screen.

"But, why?" Bonnie asked.

"Probably to get revenge on us for foiling their plan to take Pikachu and our enemies too for putting them in prison." Tech said.

"Yeah-but-how-are-we-gonna-stop-them-now-if-they-have-our-most-powerful-enemies-by-their-side?" Rev asked.

"Don't worry Rev, we'll find a way." Clemont told him.

"Glad you think so Clemont, because I have word they're terrorizing the city." Zadavia told them as she pulled an image of them attacking the city.

"We gotta stop them." Serena said.

"Acmetropolis is counting on you, Zadavia out." Zadavia said as she ends the hologram.

"Let's jet!" Ace said and they ran to the jet and flew off.

"Ash?" Ace asked him.

"What is it, Ace?" Ash said to him.

"Are you sure you can handle this; these guys are pretty dangerous and you and your friends could get seriously hurt." Ace asked him worried.

"It's okay I've dealt with dangerous things before." Ash said.

"Yeah but not something like this." Lexi said to him worried.

"True." Ash said but in his thoughts, he could tell that the Loonatics were worried about him and his friends.

"Okay guys, we're here." Ace said and they landed the jet.

They walked out to look around the prison they see it's devastated.

"Whoa they really gave the place a makeover." Ace said.

"And not in a good way." Lexi added.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the twerps and their animal buddies." Jessie said as she, James and Meowth showed themselves.

"And they also have quite the new get up.

"You've gotten our attention." Ash said glaring.

"What are you planning now this time?" Serena asked glaring.

"Why don't you ask our new friends." Meowth said smirking as the Loonatics villains came out of the shadows.

"Let's party." Sypher said and then he with the other three supervillains jumped down to the field and Jessie and James threw out their Inkay and Gourgeist.

"Alright Loonatics, let's go." Ace said.

"Come on Serena and Clemont." Ash said as they nodded and got out their Pokémon.

"Pikachu, let's do this!" Ash said as Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and was ready to fight.

"Braixen, let's go!" Serena yelled as she released Braixen.

"Okay Luxray we need your help!" Clemont yelled as he threw up his Pokéball and Luxray came out.

Pikachu, Braixen and Luxray came out and were ready to battle.

"Take this, rabbit!" Massive said using his powers to throw a rock at him but Ace used his Laser Vision to protect himself.

"Gourgeist, use Shadow Ball!" Jessie yelled and her Pokémon launched its attack.

"Pikachu, Electro ball!" Ash yelled as Pikachu then unleashed his attack making the two balls explode on impact.

Weathervane then shot some lightning at Lexi but she fired her Brain Blast at the lightning.

Rev just sped around fast around the field and made Sypher trip to the ground.

"Alright Braixen, Flamethrower!" Serena yelled as Braixen shot a beam of fire and hit and did massive damage to Inkay.

"Inkay, no!" James yelled.

"Alright Braixen, let's end this." Serena said and then Braixen began to unleash her final attack but a rock came and hit her.

"I don't think so." Massive said and made Braixen heavy and was unable to get up.

"Weathervane, I could use some help." Jessie said.

"No problem." Weathervane and shot a lightning bolt at Pikachu hurting him and making roll on the ground.

"Pikachu, are you okay!" Ash yelled worried but Pikachu greeted to him that he was in good condition.

Weathervane then proceeded to shot another lightning bolt at Pikachu, but Lexi fired a Brain Blast at the lightning bolt.

"This is bad, it appears that your enemies are now helping Team Rocket with Pokémon battles." Clemont said worried.

"That's not fair." Bonnie yelled.

"Whoever accused us of being fair, brat." Mastermind said and she got a bunch of metal together and made a giant killer robot.

"What's that?" Serena yelled scared.

"That's Mastermind's superpower, any metal she touches she can turn in it into a dangerous high tech weapon." Tech explained to her.

"Exactly and It's time to finally get my revenge, Fido." Mastermind glared as the machine went towards Tech, however Slam formed a tornado and made the machine fall on the ground and explode.

Ash was in a tight situation in his battle with Jessie because of how Weathervane would protect her Gourgeist.

"There's gotta be a way to hit Gourgeist without take another on of Weathervane's lighting attacks." Ash examined his situation but then he had an idea.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack!" Ash said and Pikachu went at an unbelievable speed towards Gourgeist.

"Oh, no you don't." Weathervane said and she threw some lighting at Pikachu from behind.

"And now Pikachu, dodge it!" Ash yelled as Pikachu now jumped out of the lightning bolt's way and the lighting hit Gourgeist.

"Nice job, Pikachu." Ash smiled and everyone saw Ash's strategy and were all amazed but the one most amazed was Tech.

"Making then enemy attack but get out of the way to hit their ally instead, brilliant." The coyote said.

Massive then proceeded to throw rocks at Ace and Lexi but they weren't worried because Ace fired his Laser Vision and Lexi fired her Brain Blast to destroy them.

We now see Braixen battling with Inkay, Serena was now close to defeating James.

"Alright Braixen, let's finish this!" Serena said and Braixen smiled and now unleashed a huge Flamethrower move on Inkay and it was now unable to battle.

"Inkay, no!" James said.

"Do you have any more Pokémon, dude?" Sypher asked.

"Well you see, me and Jessie only have one Pokémon each." James said nervous.

"This is bad, the twerps have defeated our Pokémon and the Loonatics get deflecting your attacks." Jessie said.

"Your right Jessie, it's no use everyone retreat!" James said.

Team Rocket and the rest ran off leaving our heroes victorious.

"We won!" Bonnie yelled excited as Dedenne agreed.

"For now, we haven't seen the last of them." Tech said.

"But for now, let's head home." Ace said and the all got back on the ship heading back to H.Q. and once they got back Ash and his friends wanted information on their enemies

"Hey guys, could you tell who those people we're with Team Rocket?" Ash asked.

"Okay we'll tell ya everything." Ace said.

"They're names are: Mastermind, Sypher, Weathervane and of course Massive." Tech said.

"They're all bad news and our worst enemies." Lexi added.

"And now it seems they've teamed up with Team Rocket so they can get revenge on both of us." Clemont said glaring.

"And we gotta find a way to stop them." Serena added.

"So, Ash you have pretty good experience with those Team Rocket guys and Zadavia thinks you and your friends would make great additions to the team so will you help us?" Ace asked.

"Sure, since we're Loonatics now, and we gotta help eachother out and Team Rocket needs to be stop." Ash said and Ace smiled finding his determination admirable.

"Good to have you all on board." Ace said fist bumping with Ash.

Meanwhile with Team Rocket.

"Alright we gotta come up with a new plan." Mastermind said.

They were all thinking and Jessie had an idea.

"How would you all like to have your own Pokémon?" Jessie asked while smirking.

"That would be sweet, dude." Sypher said.

"What the plan, Jessie?" Weathervane asked.

"We get you all your own Pokémon to battle with the twerps and the Loonatics." James explained.

"I like the sound of that." Mastermind said.

"Then it's settled." James said.

Meanwhile at the Loonatics H.Q.

Serena is now in the training room finishing up with her practicing her Pokémon Performing skills with Lexi supporting her.

"Alright Pancham and Braixen you two know what to do." Serena said as they both nodded so Braixen shot het fire blast and Pancham shot her Dark Pulse, their attacks collide making a bunch of sparkles burst in the air.

Lexi looked so amazed with Serena's performing skills and she had something on her mind.

"Serena is so amazing at this, maybe I could learn something from her." Lexi thought while Serena was thinking of something.

"Maybe I could learn something from Lexi for some ideas on practicing, she was a cheerleader after all." Serena though as she finished her practice.

"Serena, you never fail to amaze me." Lexi smiled.

"Thanks, and hey um Lexi…?" Serena asked nervously but she stuttered a bit while looking into the pink rabbit's green eyes.

"What is it Serena?" Lexi asked her.

"I was wondering if you like to help me with my performing, you since you were a cheerleader and you would have some good skills to give me new ideas for performing?" Serena asked but Lexi seemed shocked but she decided to accept her offer.

"Sure Serena, of course I'll help you." Lexi smiled.

"Good let's get started." Serena said.

Meanwhile we see Clemont coming into the lab while Tech was working on something.

"Hey Clemont, where's Bonnie?" Tech asked.

"I tucked her in to bed." Clemont answered.

"Oh, okay

"Hey Tech, that women didn't seem happy to see you." Clemont said to Tech.

"You mean Mastermind, yeah it's a long story." Tech said.

"Would you mind telling me it." Clemont asked Tech the coyote sighed but he nodded and began to tell him the story.

"Before Zadavia formed the team I was still in Acme Tech, Mastermind was once my protégé named Mallory Casey, she made device that could drain knowledge from other people's brains into her own." Tech said.

"That's sounds amazing but horrible." Clemont said.

"Yeah but it gets even worse, she was gonna use the university staff as her test subjects but I stopped her before it was too late but she got hit with a surge of electric neuron feedback making her head swollen." Tech explained.

"I'm glad you saved the staff before their minds were destroyed Tech, if you didn't who knows what could've happened." Clemont said.

"Yeah, but now she wants revenge on me for what happened on that day." Tech sighed.

"Don't worry about that, because you got friends like us." Clemont said but Tech began to have an idea.

"Hey Clemont, how would you like to become my new protégé?" Tech asked Clemont.

Clemont seemed shocked about his offer but he could use some help improve his inventing skills.

"Sure Tech, it would be such an honor to work with another genius with greater knowledge." Clemont smiled.

Then Rev came in superfast and nearly made Clemont fall over but I didn't faze Tech since he was used to it.

"Rev, be careful where your running." Tech said glaring.

"Sorry-Tech-I-heard-that-you-and-Clemont-were-building-something-and-i-was-wondering-If-I-could-help." Rev said.

Clemont and Tech thought about it and they both nodded.

"Sure Rev, we could use a fast-extra hand." Clemont said.

After Serena and Lexi were done practicing, Ace and Ash were doing a bit of training in the simulation room Ace was using his marital art skills while Ash was battling with Pikachu.

"You're doing well, Ash." Ace said.

"Thanks Ace, you're doing awesome too." Ash said.

While Ash was having, Pikachu destroy most of the ninjas he was then cornered by ninjas until Ace comes in attacking the surrounding ninjas with his sword and laser vision.

"Man, thanks Ace, that was too close for comfort." Ash said wiping the sweat off his head.

"No problem doc, you were doing well without my help." Ace smiled.

"Thanks, I'm gonna get ready for bed." Ash said as he left the room and Lexi came in the training room.

"Ash seems to be really growing on ya." Lexi said smiling.

"Yeah Lex, he's got a lot of experience and skills." Ace said.

"You two make a great team." Lexi said.

"Thanks Lex." Ace said smiling.

Ash and his friends were getting into bed.

"Good night guys." Ash said and they all greeted Ash good night and went to bed.

To Be Continued.


End file.
